Descendants: Thanksgiving
by Kennedy11035
Summary: Ben decides that for Thanksgiving that he would spend it with his sisters and his friends. How much fun will they have? I don't own Descendants. In between Descendants 1 and 2.


**This is a one-shot for the holiday of Thanksgiving. I hope you like it and please review. The OCs of Bree, Malice and Amy they are owned by Bal-Breelice09121994, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery and pinksakura271. Thank you so much for letting me use them. Also this story includes my OC, Becky. If you want to read a story with Becky in it, while I'm not publishing new stories for a while, go and read Bal-Breelice09121994's new story Who I'm Meant To Be. Other than that enjoy the story.**

It's been almost three months since the VKs came to Auradon. Belle and Beast were still on their cruise and it was Thanksgiving. Now Ben had asked the staff to not prepare a huge meal for him, Bree and Becky because simply, they would not be there. Ben had decided that for this Thanksgiving, because his parents would not be there that he and his sisters would spend it with friends at Auradon Prep. Mal, Malice, Amy, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Jordan, Aziz and Audrey were all invited and they all excepted. The meal will stay the same but Ben thought that having Thanksgiving with friends would be hundreds of times more fun. Arriving at Auradon Prep they all met in a room with one long table and one big round table.

"We have turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, stuffing, gravy, cranberry sauce, bread of sorts and last but not least the pumpkin pie with whipped cream." Malice announced. Amy gave him a weird look. "What? It's fun." He defended.

"Okay, everyone, grab a plate and dig in. Note you don't have to have everything." Ben said.

"Good! I don't have to have the vegetables." Amy exclaimed. Once all of them had their food they sat and ate. Soon after there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned towards the door to see Chad.

"Can I join you?" Chad asked. The group look at each other.

"It's Thanksgiving, let him come." Becky agreed. The others nod.

"Yeah, Chad, come on." Bree replied. Chad joined them for the meal. After eating came the real fun. The group were going to play the game spoons

"You guys know how to play spoons?" Ben asked. He was returned with blank stares from all the VKs but the AKs knew what to do. "Okay then, you get four cards and you want all the numbers to match, like four fours. You can only have four cards in your hand at once. If you have four of a kind grab a spoon, whoever does not have a spoon is out. It goes on till there is only two people and one spoon and the last spoon is taken. Now Becky your still too young to play by yourself and Dad isn't here so who do you want to be on a team with?"

Becky looked at all the teenagers. "Ben." She pointed at Ben.

Ben lifted Becky onto his lap and he faced Bree. "You owe me a dollar."

"Wait. You two bet on who she'd pick?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Bree questioned, giving her brother a dollar.

"We're just surprised," Mal said.

"Why? Becky is a two year spoons champion." Ben explained.

"Becky!"

"Becky!"

"Be on my team!"

Come join me!" These were only some of the things shouted at the young princess.

"Becky do you want to be on someone else's team?" Ben inquired.

"Nope," Becky shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll deal." Ben counted off the cards and started the game. Everyone kept one eye on the cards and one eye on the spoons. First, Aziz was out. Then Jane, Chad, Evie, Jordan, Carlos, Audrey, Doug, Mal, Bree, Lonnie, Malice, and Jay. It was Amy against Ben and Becky.

"Prepare to lose." Amy taunted. It was on the fastest round yet. The rest of the group watched as the two went on fiercely playing the game. The pile was nearing completion when Ben grabbed the spoon.

"Nice game, Amy, I can tell that your really competitive." Ben shook Amy's hand. They all played more rounds and Ben and Becky kept winning. No one wanted to stop because they all wanted to win. "It's about nine and Becky here, is falling asleep in my arms so, I'm going to take her to your girls dorm room and stay with her there. Come get me when you guys are done and we can clean up and go home, okay?" Ben asked. Everyone agreed and Ben left. In the end they played 17 games over two hours. Ben and Becky won 10 of the games. Amy won 4 games. Malice won 2 and Jay won 1. After cleaning up everyone was ready to part ways.

"We had a wonderful time Ben, thanks for inviting us." Mal thanked.

"Anytime, we all had fun." Ben replied.

"Bye, Becky." Malice said. Becky waved back at him.

"Bye, see you all on Monday." Bree said. On the limo ride back to the castle, Becky was sleeping as Ben and Bree talked.

"I had lots of fun and I hope that they can join us for more holidays." Ben told Bree.

"Yeah, I mean Mom and Dad like the VKs, so what would the harm be to invite them?" Bree questioned.

"Nothing, but we can't read the future." Ben joked. "We'll just have to wait and see."

The End and Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
